bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother OTT (JTS618)
''Big Brother Over the Top 1 ''is the first installment of an interactive version of Big Brother. It will follow 10 strangers competing to win the $250,000 prize! BBOTT Schedule America's Care Package Polls Houseguests Weekly Summary Week 1 (Days 1-8) Day One (Monday, October 17th) On day 1, the new houseguests entered the Big Brother house individually. The first houseguest to enter the house was Ollie. Ollie was very excited upon his arrival and he couldn't believe that he was the first person to be in the house. Eventually, Paige entered the house and greeted Ollie with open arms. Ollie told Paige she looked beautiful and Paige told Ollie the same thing. Eventually, Jeff entered the house, followed by Ayla. The first four houseguests rejoiced in their accomplishment of making it onto Big Brother. Coby was the fifth houseguest to enter the house and everyone seemed to get a great vibe from him, especially Paige who believed Coby was very attractive. After the first five houseguests entered, Krystol made her entrance. Dez followed and it was very clear that he had a very loud personality. C.J. followed and Urban and Jannie made up the last two houseguests. The 10 players all celebrated and greeted themselves in the living room with champagne and other refreshments. Immediately, C.J. and Krystol had a quick conversation in one of the bedrooms about potentially working together. Krystol told C.J. she had a good feeling about her. Ollie and Jannie quickly bonded due to being older and for being more of the outcasts. After much celebration, Julie Chen appeared over the screen to congratulate the 10 hopefuls. She also explained how this season would be much different from a typical Big Brother season that would air on television. All of the houseguests understood, but she shocked them when she said the first Head of Household had already been crowned. After some gasps and whispers, Julie informed the houseguests to go to the backyard. When they went outside, there was no competition set up, however, a box came out from the sky and landed in front of the houseguests. They all scurried around it and realized that the package was made out to Dez. Dez read aloud: Congratulations Dez, you have won the first care package of the summer. America has awarded you with the Cursed First HOH in which you will be safe this week as well as be HOH, however, you will be unable to become HOH for the next four weeks. '' Dez seemed to receive this package positively but he still seemed confused. He wasn't sure if America liked him or hated him but he didn't care because he knew he wasn't going to be evicted first. With his HOH win, Dez was approached by Jeff and Urban about potentially forming a guys alliance with Coby as well. Dez was definitely down for creating an alliance, but he wasn't sure who to nominate. Jeff pitched Ayla and Jannie because in his opinion they were the weakest girls. Dez said he would think about because he still had time to make his decisions. With Dez's victory, Krystol and C.J. felt that the girls were in trouble because it seemed obvious that the guys would try to form some type of alliance. Coby and Paige began to flirt with one another and seemed to bond very well, despite being in the house for only one day. Dez, Jeff, Urban, and Coby all were alone in the HOH room and decided to solidify an alliance. It was official and the alliance was born, still without a name. '''Day Two (Tuesday, October 18th)' The second day was very exciting for most of the houseguests and most of them did not even sleep. Krystol and C.J. were still skeptical about an all-male alliance but they didn't want to share their thoughts with other houseguests in fear of becoming the targets. Dez, Jeff, and Urban talked about the first safety ceremony and Dez said he was definitely going to save Coby and Paige, however, he wondered if he should save all the guys or if it would be too obvious. Jeff claimed that it already seemed that other people were thinking about their alliance. Jeff opted to be saved in the second ceremony and have Urban be saved in the first. They also agreed that C.J. was the best option to save for the other girl. Paige and Coby grew closer and began to share many laughs and funny stories with one another. Dez, Jeff, and Urban knew about their growing friendship, but they said they were trustworthy and it didn't matter if they were together. Jannie, Ollie, Krystol, C.J., and Ayla formed a close bond and the potential of an alliance was considered. Krystol, Jannie, Ollie, and Jeff were alone at night in the backyard talking about their lives. Jannie and Ollie discussed their coming out stories, Krystol described her son and her husband's death, and Jeff talked about being bullied and how that pushed him to become a bodybuilder. Overall it was a very emotional night for those four. Day Three (Wednesday, October 19th) Upon waking up on Wednesday, the houseguests knew that today was going to be the first safety ceremony of the summer. Dez, Jeff, Coby, and Urban all talked early in the morning about the plan for the first safety ceremony. During the ceremony, Dez was alone in the HOH bedroom and he was informed to save 4 players. The first player to be saved was Paige and she cheered with joy at her safety. Urban was the second houseguest to be saved, followed by C.J. and Coby. Following the safety ceremony, Krystol began to worry about her position in the game and decided to speak with Dez alone in the HOH bedroom. Dez assured Krystol that she would not be nominated and he was considering Ayla and Jannie. With this information, Krystol only told C.J. and they decided not to tell anyone else in case word got back to Dez. Coby and Paige grew closer together and even came up with their alliance name. They called themselves Poby which was a combination of their names. Ayla grew increasingly worried about nominations as well and she decided to have a conversation with Dez and Jeff, and they acted as if they still were unsure. This conversation had Ayla very worried and she talked to Krystol about it. Krystol didn't tell Ayla about the nomination plan, however, she did hint at it. Ayla left the conversation still with some paranoia. Day Four (Thursday, October 20th) The next day, Dez and his guy alliance woke up still sticking to their plan. During the second safety ceremony of the season, Dez was informed to save 3 more houseguests. Jeff received the first safety followed by Ollie and Krystol, leaving Ayla and Jannie as the first nominees of the season. Both Ayla and Jannie were upset and both had their own conversations with Dez privately. After these meetings, Dez was still unable to narrow it down to a target when he talked to Jeff, Coby, and Urban. They agreed that Ayla was most likely the best option because she was a superfan. America voted Jeff as the third nominee and he was very shocked but still remained confident. He was confident that he could win the veto but he kept asking America why. The girls and Ollie had a conversation and they all agreed that if Jeff stayed nominated they would band together and evict him. Day Five (Friday, October 21st) Early in the morning the houseguests drew names for the veto comp. Dez, Ayla, Jannie, Jeff, C.J., and Coby were chosen to compete for the first veto competition of the season. The first veto competition of the summer was called Hide and Go Veto. ''This challenge required the houseguests to hide their own veto square somewhere in the house. Then each houseguest would get a turn to look for another houseguest's square. The person who has their square not found will win the veto. Dez hid his square first and he tried an approach by hiding it in the pillow cases of the couch in the lounge room. Ayla hid her square behind the one dresser in the bedroom and even piled some stuff to hide it some more. Jannie decided to hide her square in the trash cans of the storage room. Jeff hid his square in one of the bed's blankets by unzippering it and placing it inside. C.J. hid her square under the living room rug and behind the eviction chairs. Coby hid his square in the storage room freezer behind all of the boxes and food. Round after round went by. C.J. found the first and second square. Ayla found the third square and Dez found the fourth. The last veto square was indeed found by C.J. At the reveal, Jeff was eliminated first along with Ayla. Both Ayla and Jeff were eliminated by C.J.. The next square was found by Ayla and this was Dez's square. The fourth square was found by Dez and it was Coby's. The final veto square was found by C.J. and it was in fact Jannie's square. With this, C.J. secured herself the first veto win of the season. Following her win, C.J. wanted to make sure that they would have enough votes to evict the main target Jeff. Krystol, Ollie, and C.J. realized they wouldn't have enough votes. In their minds the vote would be 3-3 with America to break the tie. Ollie looked straight into the camera and begged America to evict Jeff. Ayla became worried that she was the target and she pleaded to America for her vote as a superfan. Jeff, Dez, Coby, Paige, and Urban all discussed the potential of a tie and who to nominate if C.J. were to use the veto. They all agreed that Krystol would be the best option for nominations but they didn't think C.J. would use the veto. A conversation on the sky bridge broke out between Ollie, Jannie, and Ayla. They were all worried but they pleaded that America needed to help them in the game. Jeff was also very worried and he discussed his concern with his alliance and he too began to plea to America for their vote. '''Day Six (Saturday, October 22nd)' Day Seven (Sunday, October 23rd) Day Eight (Monday, October 24th) Week 2 (Days 9-15)